When You're Mad
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: AU.FutureFic.I proposed to her three weeks ago. She’s been nitpicking me ever since and I think it is the cutest thing ever—although I would never admit that. I mean, I’m Derek Venturi.[Dasey][Rating as a precaution]


A/N: Okay, so here I am! Back in the LWD fandom! This is future AU and based off the song _When You're Mad_ by Ne-Yo. I know I'm sure that there is at least one other fic out there based off this, but I couldn't help it when I heard it play on my iPod. Songfics seem to be my thing with LWD.

**Warning**: Sex scene, but not graphic.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**When You're Mad**

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)_

Yeah, she's yelling at me. We've been dating for five years. I proposed to her three weeks ago. She's been nit-picking me ever since and I think it is the cutest thing ever—although I would never admit that. I mean, I'm Derek Venturi.

_Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up_

Okay, she just threw a spatula at my head. I just want to jump up and kiss her, but she's rambling. I don't want to interrupt.

_I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you mad_

I'm staring and smirking at her now. She's stopped talking now and is glaring at me.

"What!?" She exclaims.

_I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy_

"Case, you're so sexy when you're mad—you always have been," I reply honestly.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place_

She makes her patented angry face and I can see the little wrinkle on her nose start to form. I just want to grab her and carry her to the bedroom. Clothes being ripped off and slamming into walls clumsily.

_Could it be the little way that you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm sure, but one thing that I do know is_

She storms around the kitchen until she reaches me.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you_

She starts screaming at me about something or other. I place my lips on hers because I just can't resist.

_When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you_

She runs her hands down my chest and then pushes me away. As soon as she's stopped touching me completely, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my body, trapping her.

_When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you_

"Derek, cut it out! We're having an argument!" She yells as she pulls away.

"No Case! _You're_ having a fight!" I retort and then grab her again, smashing my lips onto hers.

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

I don't mean to ruin these little arguments she's been trying to start, but she's so sexy whenever she gets mad.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

She pulls away and pouts up at me, "You're not taking me seriously."

"Of course I am, but that attitude you get…it just excites me," I whisper huskily into her ear.

_And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about_

She inhales sharply and I feel a shiver run down her spine. I know I'm winning, just like I always do. She pulls my face to hers roughly and attacks my lips angrily.

"Don't think you're winning Venturi," she reminds me as I pull her shirt over her head and throw it somewhere on the kitchen counter.

"Never," I say back and start on the buckle on her jeans.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face_

I look at her as she pulls my shirt over my head and throws it.

She still has that cute angry face on.

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place_

I remove the rest of her clothes and push her up against the wall.

_Could it be the little way that you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm sure, but one thing that I do know is_

She wrenches out of my hold and storms over to the couch. Completely naked.

I follow.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you_

She screams out in pleasure as her climax approaches.

I smother her lips with mine.

_When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you_

She digs her nails into my shoulders and I cradle her hips in my hands, setting her hips at a different angle.

_When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy_

She grunts at the change, but I cover it with a kiss as her angry face starts to appear. I kiss her all over her face until it goes back to a pleasurable face.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you_

She screams out as her orgasm hits her hard. I capture her lips as to not wake the neighbors. I follow quickly after her.

_When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you_

She softly runs her nails up and down my back as I run my fingers through her long brown hair.

"_When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy  
When you're mad"_

I hear my ring tone in the distance, but don't bother getting up to get it. Not that I could move if I wanted to.

"Why do our fights always end up like this?" She asks quietly.

"Because Case, you're just so damn sexy when you're mad," I tell her and we both fall asleep a few moments later.

--

A/N: Hm, not how I expected it to turn out, but I like it. How about you? Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


End file.
